1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a hub, a transmitting terminal, and a receiving terminal, and more particularly, to a communication method of a hub and a transmitting terminal and a receiving terminal included in virtual groups.
2. Description of Related Art
Contents may be shared smoothly and conveniently between devices of group members or other virtual groups when a content sharing service is provided between devices of group members configuring each virtual group.